hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Do You Feel Like I Feel
}} Do You Feel Like I Feel is the second ending theme of the Hunter × Hunter 1999 series. It was sung by Nagai Masato. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Romaji= Wanna stay, or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel? (x4) E-Jan, chotto chikonderu bokura ga E-Jan, chotto kizutsu iteru bokura ga kietsu ga futari o donna ni kaete shimattemo hanare banare ni nara na keryaa All right (All right) (x4) Machi ga isagashii ni muchuu ni natte chiwa wa iku tokomade yutte senaka muke atteru no ni honto wa yutte shitai Mijika sugirune orenji iro shita yuyake mitai na yasashisa o shitte iru kara gougou yuyake tsukiakari atto yuumani Wanna stay, or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel? (x4) E-Jan, chotto chikonderu bokura ga E-Jan, chotto kizutsu iteru bokura ga kisetsu ga futari o donna ni kaete shimattemo hanare banare ni nara na keryaa All right (All right) (x4) Arai sarashi no jinzu ja umaku sugosenai kono jidai ikura hashitte mo tadori tsukenai basho nagai koto Anata aku o mistumeta atto ni wa damette ittenai saretai no sa yowa mushi de gomen ne tsuyoku naru kara Aren't you darling ? Ah ~~~ ( x4) Wanna stay, or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel? (x4) E-Jan, chotto chikonderu bokura ga E-Jan … chotto kizutsu iteru bokura ga kisetsu ga futari o donna ni kaete shimattemo hanare banare ni nara na keryaa All right (All right) (x8) |-| Kanji= Wanna Stay or Wanna Go ? http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/hunterxhunter/ejan.jis Do You, Do You, Do You Feel like I feel?（×4） Eじゃん ちょっと落ち込んでるボクらが Eじゃん ちょっと傷ついてるボクらが 季節が二人をどんなに変えてしまっても ハナレバナレにならなけりゃオーライ（オーライ）… 間違い探しに夢中になって　痴話は行くとこまで行って 背中向け合ってるのに本当はギュッてしたい 短すぎるね　オレンジ色した夕やけみたいなやさしさを 知っているから午後・夕やけ・月明かり　あっという間に Wanna Stay or Wanna Go ? Do You,Do You,Do You Feel like I feel?（×4） Eじゃん ちょっと落ち込んでるボクらが Eじゃん ちょっと傷ついてるボクらが 季節が二人をどんなに変えてしまっても ハナレバナレにならなけりゃオーライ（オーライ）… 洗いざらしのジーンズじゃ上手く過ごせないこの時代 いくら走ってもたどり着けない場所！長いこと 穴があくほど見つめた後にはダメって言っても愛されたいのさ 弱虫でごめんね強くなるから　Aren't you? DARLIN' Wanna Stay or Wanna Go ? Do You,Do You,Do You Feel like I feel?（×4） Eじゃん ちょっと落ち込んでるボクらが Eじゃん ちょっと傷ついてるボクらが 季節が二人をどんなに変えてしまっても ハナレバナレにならなけりゃオーライ（オーライ）… オーライ（オーライ）… |-| English= Wanna stay, or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel? (x4) E-Jan , It's okay, we are little bit depressed E-Jan, It's okay, we are little bit hurt even though the season changes us, we are not separated All right (All right) (x4) I've been too much into comparison with other people and the family problem will worsen further yours and my back were looking at each other, but I want to hug you because I know the shortness of your warmness like the orange sunset, morning, sunset, night time. time flies my so fast Wanna stay, or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel? (x4) E-Jan, It's okay, we are little bit depressed E-Jan, It's okay, we are little bit hurt even though the season changes us, we are not separated All right (All right) (x4) you can just live with cheaply washed jeans, and it's that kind of world we are living in there is some place you can't reach even if you run After you watched the hell, you just want to be quiet I'm sorry that I'm weak. I'll be strong Aren't you darling Wanna stay, or wanna go? Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel? (x4) E-Jan, It's okay, we are little bit depressed E-Jan … It's okay, we are little bit hurt even though the season changes us, we are not separated All right (All right) (x8) Watch it now! TV Version Full Version References Category:Songs Category:Ending Theme